1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to steam irons and, more particularly, to an improved steam chamber cover and soleplate connection and the method of making the connection.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,541 discloses a steam iron where a peripheral flange of a cover is located in a channel of the soleplate. A pressure roller is then used to deform one edge of the soleplate at the channel against the flange of the cover. Other U.S. Patents that disclose various connections of steam chamber covers to soleplates include the following:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 2,846,793 U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,005 U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,325 U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,217 U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,900 U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,177 U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,823 U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,700 ______________________________________